


The Queen Mother

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F'lar introduces his son to the dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Mother

F'lar watched his newborn son slowly open his eyes, and knew a squall would soon come. Two days in, and the boy was all but wearing him out, let alone his poor mother who was still abed with the trauma of birthing him.

Her milk wasn't coming in either. Manora said it had to do with how underfed she had spent her forming years. Luckily, none of the nursing women of the Caverns minded feeding him, but Lessa would not hear of turning him fully loose to a milk-mother, not yet.

F'lar carefully lifted the boy, moving to toward the ledge where his dragon and Ramoth were sunning already. Felessan seemed content there in his arms, for the moment, and he realized this would be the perfect time to introduce the dragons. The other flights down had been done in panicked haste, to ease Lessa's sense of futility.

"Good morning, Ramoth. Mnementh." He moved to where their heads where, so close together. That bond was as tight as any could hope for in a Weyr, and the mated pair looked at the child with scintillating orbs.

 _He is...small. Not so well-formed as my hatchlings._ Ramoth seemed to be surprised at this. F'lar merely laughed, pleased that she had spoken to him at all.

 _He is fuzzy. Are all rider hatchlings fuzzy?_ Mnementh wanted to know, blowing warm air across the top of Felessan's head.

"Maybe? I've never had much to do with them," F'lar admitted, though he knew he probably had by-blows in the Caverns. He'd never really had time to pay attention, after all. "A ride to the Caverns, my bronze?"

 _Of course._ Mnementh turned so F'lar could mount one-handed, then waited until he was safely settled, going off the ledge as carefully as he could. F'lar would have plenty of time, the leader swore, to learn all about babies, even if Lessa was going to have to foster the boy soon.


End file.
